


promise

by gaysatisfier



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatisfier/pseuds/gaysatisfier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's worried when Barry needs to leave and save the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

"Wait"

Barry felt the tug on his wrist and turned his head towards the voice that turned out to be his boyfriend. He arched an eyebrow but soon replaced by a sincere smile as he approached his concerned detective.

"Please promise you'll be okay"

He reached out for Eddie's hands and entwined their fingers. "I will, don't worry."

Eddie's hands are warm compared to his own. Squeezing his warm hands as he leaned down to place a delicate chaste kiss on Eddie's lips.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo sooo soooryyy it's so short and probably boring. Thanks for the support! Keep bein' awesome <3


End file.
